


Late Night Calls

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College Student Stiles, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is stand-in-alpha, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Teacher Derek Hale, mentioned mccall pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: "Aww, look who's going soft in his old age." Stiles cooed."I'm 25, quit calling me old, Mischief." Derek grumbled, looking away from his computer now to start on those papers.Stiles just beamed at the nickname. "Well, you're in a rare mood tonight." He said, re-situating himself to go back to typing his lit paper."Mm? What makes you say that?" Derek asked, not looking up from the first paper he had to grade."You've called me Mischief all of three times since I told you that you could call me that." Stiles pointed out, smiling when that statement got Derek to look up from his work."That can't be right. I call you that all the time." He said, scrunching his face as he tried to remember.





	Late Night Calls

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I am going to get a Christmas story done next! I swear it!

Two weeks after returning to Boston Stiles found himself set up in his dorm, multiple books and notebooks scattered about his bed with his laptop set in front of him on a little tray table that Derek had bought him in an attempt to spare him some back pain later in life. Finals were kicking his ass, and he seriously wished it were possible to absorb caffeine intravenously (even with his extreme fear of needles) because then he wouldn't have to keep getting up to grab more energy drinks out of his mini fridge.

Half way through writing his final paper for Lit class, he was interrupted by Skype popping up to block out everything on the screen. The image of Derek's grumpy face flashing up along with the message that Derek Hale was calling as the obnoxious ringtone blared from his speakers.

Jumping slightly, Stiles jerked away from the computer to flail a bit before regaining his composure and hitting the little green camera icon. A moment later the call connected and he saw Derek smiling at him, his scruff was back in full force and he was still wearing his fake glasses as he smiled at Stiles.

"Hey." Derek said simply, still smiling.

"Hey." Stiles parroted tiredly. "How goes the molding of young minds?"

"Slow." Derek said with a fond shake of his head. "I've gotten pretty good at getting them to follow along in class though."

"What about the pack? Are they listening to you?" He asked, knowing Derek still felt odd about playing Stand-in-Alpha while Scott was off at college.

"They're listening to me better than I expected them too. We're all going for a run in the preserve this weekend." He said, ducking his head a little and smiling again.

"Wait, what? Seriously? Scott said he couldn't get them together for anything that wasn't food or movie related all summer." Stiles said, eyes wide with surprise at Derek's plans.

Derek rolled his eyes at that. "I told them it's easier to keep their instincts in check if they get regular exercise. I also promised we could get pizza after if they can all make it through the route I run every morning."

"Oh, oh, oh! Please tell me you didn't tell them just how long that trail is?" Stiles asked, leaning closer to the screen with a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

"I told them the trail name, if they don't look up the length of it before we head out then that's their own fault." Derek said with a shrug before removing his glasses and setting them aside on his desk.

"You are evil. Pure, unadulterated evil. I love it. " Stiles said with a laugh as he rocked back in place and clapped his hands.

"The trails only three miles." Derek pointed out as he turned to grab the stack of papers he was supposed to be grading.

"Yeah, but you do realize these guys are lazy teenagers, right? They can probably handle the initial three miles around the preserve to the lake, but the three back to the cars? Yeah, no, not so much. Even with werewolf speed and endurance that might be a bit too ambitious for their first run, Sourwolf." Stiles explained as he leaned forward again, his elbows resting on his knees and his chin coming to rest on his folded hands.

Heaving a sigh Derek turned back to look at Stiles again. "I'm not that cruel, Stiles. I'm going to have Mason drive the SUV up one of the car trails that leads to the lake and meet us there. I won't make them run the full distance for at least a few weeks." Derek explained.

"Aww, look who's going soft in his old age." Stiles cooed.

"I'm 25, quit calling me old, Mischief." Derek grumbled, looking away from his computer now to start on those papers.

Stiles just beamed at the nickname. "Well, you're in a rare mood tonight." He said, re-situating himself to go back to typing his lit paper.

"Mm? What makes you say that?" Derek asked, not looking up from the first paper he had to grade.

"You've called me Mischief all of three times since I told you that you could call me that." Stiles pointed out, smiling when that statement got Derek to look up from his work.

"That can't be right. I call you that all the time." He said, scrunching his face as he tried to remember.

Stiles shook his head and grinned as he snuck a screenshot of Derek's confused expression. "You called me Mischief once that night. Then again on the night I woke you up to watch that meteor shower this summer. Oh, and again on my birthday." Stiles said as he counted the times off on his fingers.

"Huh... I call you that in my head all the time." Derek said with a shrug before going back to reading the horribly written English paper before him.

"Really?" Stiles asked, reaching over to grab his mostly empty can of Rock Star off his night stand.

"Yes, really." Derek said with a roll of his eyes. "Please tell me you've had more to drink today than just that junk?" He added, eyeing the can Stiles was in the middle of raising to his lips like it had personally offended him simply by existing.

"I had two glasses of water with dinner, and before you even ask, I had Chinese with Lydia at that place we all went to dinner back on move in day. I ate my vegetables and everything. I promise I'm not totally neglecting my health because of finals like most college students." 

"That's good, but I was going to say if you're going to keep drinking those you should get up and move for a few minutes every hour or so. It'll help keep you awake and focused." Derek said, regarding Stiles with one eyebrow raised like he was amused by his attempts to avoid any guilt tripping that he thought Derek was going to give him.

"Oh... Okay.." Stiles said, blinking in surprise.

"You do remember I was a college student once, right? I know some tricks when it comes to studying and getting homework done." Derek pointed out, eyes not leaving the page he was almost done reading.

"Right, yeah. I knew that." Stiles said with a shake of his head. "I think I need to crash soon and pick up where I left off in the morning." He said as he saved his work.

"Yeah? You sure you'll be able to sleep with all that sugar and caffeine in your system?" Derek asked as he marked the paper as a C-. It was terrible, but he could tell they at least tried.

"Yeah, I think I hit the point where my ADHD is effecting it. I'm exhausted all of the sudden." He said, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand. 

"How would your ADHD have an effect on caffeine?" Derek asked, picking up the next paper and beginning to read.

"Dude, I literally take stimulants to keep calm and focused, caffeine is a stimulant that suppress signs of fatigue in normal people. If I take too much it'll have the opposite effect and put me to sleep. Why do you think I kept getting decaf when we were driving this summer?" Stiles said with a laugh. "I can usually drink two or three cans or energy drinks before I wanna pass out. Some days more, some days less. It sucks but I've mostly got what I can handle for caffeine consumption down to a science." 

"Do I even want to know how you figured that out?" Derek asked as he marked the paper he'd finished as a B+.

"Lots of trial and error." Stiles said with a tired grin. "You wanna stay on skype till I pass out?" He asked as he started to close the various books and notebooks he had scatters across his bead.

"Sure. Want me to read some of the papers I'm grading to you?" He asked, looking up from the next paper to watch Stiles move around on the screen.

"What's the subject?" He asked as he got up to put all of his books on his desk.

"I had them all write book repots on a book of their choice from the reading list. This one is on "A Handmaids Tale". They definitely didn't read the book thought." Derek said with a sigh as he made a few notes on the page.

"What makes you say that?" Stiles asked as he moved the laptop to sit on the drawer beside his bed.

"Well, for starters in the book you never learn the main characters real name. They called her Kate multiple times in this, which is the name they gave her in the movie adaptation done from 1990." Derek said with a sigh before flipping back to the first page and marking with an F.

"How do you even remember stuff like that?" Stiles asked as he stripped down to his boxers and went to shut off the lights.

"Laura did the same thing when we were in high school. Her teacher hadn't read the book though, so she got away with it." Derek said with a shake of his head.

Stiles laugh at that as he climbed into bed and laid so he was facing the computer screen. "What about you? Ever cheat on a paper?" Stiles asked with a yawn.

Derek snorted a laugh at that. "No, I was the kid that read ahead of the class and had the book finished before they were even half way through." He said with a small smile as he looked down at the next paper. "This one is on The Catcher In The Rye." Derek said with a roll of his eyes.

"Ooooh. Mental illness and 1950's slang. Should be a good one." Stiles said with a tired grin.

Derek just rolled his eyes again and started to read the report. It wasn't terrible, but the kid obviously didn't really get what the book was about. Derek gave them a B. Stiles fell asleep before he had even finished. 

Derek left skype up as he finished grading the rest of the papers, the sound of Stiles snoring and mumbling in his sleep a welcome sound in the otherwise silent loft. Derek ended the call before he went to bed, whispering goodnight Mischief and receiving a grumbled response of g'night in turn before he hung up and closed his laptop for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
